


Really? Really.

by Arthur_Fleck



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Virgin Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Fleck/pseuds/Arthur_Fleck
Summary: You and Arthur have just started seeing each other when you invite him over for a movie night. A romantic scenes leaves the two of you longing for more.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Really? Really.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a user on my tumblr. I'm very interested in Arthur's 'first times' and so I agreed to write a little drabble for the concept. I hope you enjoy.

Arthur had another date. Sort of.

It was the third time they’d seen each other since they met several weeks prior. First they’d grabbed donuts together from a little hole-in-the-wall shop that he’d shown her, little sprinkles of sugar getting on the tip of her nose like snowflakes; then the two of them walking through central park together, her fingers fishing for his in the air between them until their hands closed around each other’s. She’d laughed at his jokes and even kissed him one exciting time. He wrote that one down in his journal.

If he was counting correctly, this was date number three. Was watching movies a date? He didn’t know. He hoped so.

That evening she popped a movie into the VCR before joining him on the couch. The opening credits began to roll as she curled up against him, warming his cold body with her natural heat. To his pleasant surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and leaned into it.

“I’m so glad I get to kiss you all the time now,” she said.

“Oh yeah? Do you?” he teased, not displeased by the assertion.

She answered, “Well, you’re sort of my boyfriend, right?”

The word caught him by surprise, sounding foreign and maybe a little awkward in reference to himself. That word was usually reserved for other men, men with more experience and tact with women than he had. And yet he liked the sound of it, the way it rolled out of her pretty mouth for him. _My_ boyfriend. My _boyfriend._

He laughed nervously. “Am I?”

“Yeah, we’re sort of seeing each other, aren’t we?” She blinked and her dark eyelashes batted against her cheeks, her mouth a small and waiting smile. She suddenly laughed, the sound girlish but a little sheepish, too. “I haven’t assumed too much, have I?”

“No,” he assured, the word coming out a little quickly. “I just…I’ve never had a, you know…” Feeling a little embarrassed, but also a little excited, he finished, “…a girlfriend before.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Really.”

Her smile didn’t falter and he was grateful. “That’s okay. I can be your first.” She added, “I like you, Arthur.”

“I like you, too.”

Her fingers interlocked with his as the movie played. Every now and then she would turn and kiss him gently. Arthur felt like he was hardly paying attention to the film, internally entertaining himself with fantasies of being with her, of being her _boyfriend._

On screen, the main actress’s bra slipped down and exposed her pale breasts, a man’s large hands sliding over the slender flesh of her arm, taking the fabric with them. Her nipples were pink and erect on her chest, her belly as white as alabaster and as smooth as ice. The man leaned down and enclosed his mouth around her breast and the woman sighed amorously. Arthur felt the blood pressure increase in his head.

“Oh…” he found himself saying, out loud but not on purpose.

His girlfriend chuckled softly. “Oh yeah, I forgot there’s a _love_ scene in this movie.”

Arthur suddenly realized that her hand was on his leg. He tried to think of something to say but came up empty-handed.

A little coy, she asked, “It’s kind of sexy, isn’t it?”

“I…yeah, I guess so.” Inside him, a nervous laugh threatened to cut through the air and he swallowed it hard.

The man was on top of the woman now, inside her, her hands grasping at the strong flesh of his upper arms. He kissed into her neck and her head fell back, dark blonde hair spilling onto the bed in golden waves. Arthur felt the hand on his leg squeeze and a bolt of excitement shot down through his spine. He’d seen plenty of sex before, was a fan of what his mother called “dirty magazines” himself, but had never experienced it with another person sitting beside him and had certainly never had it, a fact that often made him feel freakish and unnatural.

Beside him, his girlfriend—how strange and wonderful to think of her that way—leaned her head on his shoulder and _mmm_ ’d softly, her hand continuing to squeeze his leg. The pressure was pleasurable and the proximity to his groin tantalizing, the context and implication of her touch exotic and erotic to him. She turned and kissed his shoulder.

“You don’t mind that I’m touching you, do you?” she asked, her voice a little dreamlike.

“No, I don’t mind.” He kissed into her hair, his nose full of her body’s natural perfume, her shampoo. Her hand moved up his leg a dangerous and daring inch, her head tilting up towards him so their lips could meet, the two lovers on screen sighing and panting together in lovemaking.

Arthur kissed her gently, tasting her lips, feeling them move on his own. Her lips parted and her tongue dated lightly out of her mouth, inviting him to taste her. Her hand slid up even farther on his leg and encountered the stiffness in his trousers, the hard line of his manhood pressing against his thigh. Arthur blushed, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized into the kiss.

“Don’t be sorry,” she replied, giving the bulge a small squeeze. “I like it.”

He kissed her again. “Really?”

“Really.”

There was the tinkling sound of metal as she toyed with his belt, unfastening the clasp and adeptly sliding the leather through. She nimbly opened the button on his trousers, unzipping him, until his clothed erection popped free between his legs. Momentarily, Arthur felt a trembling of nerves pass through him. It was the most contact he’d ever had, the closest anyone had ever been to him before. His girlfriend groped at the bulge as she planted another kiss on his lips, a low note of pleasure rising up into his belly, before dipping her head down into his lap.

She was inches away from him now, the anticipation exciting and terrifying him. She mouthed at his prick through his underwear, teasing him, tasting him, feeling how erect and hard he was for her. His lover reached her delicate hand into his underwear and pulled his length free, the excited organ but an inch from her mouth. She made a low sound of erotic delight, the noise barely perceptible to Arthur over the sound of his own heart beating in his ears.

Her warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock, surrounding him in heat and wetness and softness. She swirled her tongue around him, lapping at the slit, her fist a tight circle around the base of his length. Her head bobbed, taking in a few inches of him, and he sighed in satisfaction. He rested his slender hand on the back of her head, feeling her move up and down on him, pulsing inside her mouth, as hard as stone. She moaned onto him in enjoyment, savoring the experience as much as he was, and the vibrations resonated through him and into his groin, causing him to groan with his love of her. Arthur’s eyelids fluttered, pleasure rolling up through him in sumptuous waves.

After a moment she pressed down and took all of him into her throat, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on him, her fist chasing behind her mouth as she moved on him. Arthur gripped the waves of her hair, moaning lowly. In his reverie he may have said her name.

_“I’m getting close,”_ he warned, his orgasm already chasing the jerking motion of her hand, the sucking of her mouth.

She made a loving sound onto him, his prick slick and wet with her juices, taking him fully again and swallowing onto his cock. The cage of muscles around him tightened, threatening to send him spilling over the edge. His belly tightened, muscles squeezing around his ribcage, the hand in her hair clutching firmly around the locks. With a soft moan, Arthur came hopelessly and helplessly into her mouth.

His hips twitched compulsively as he spilled over, jerking himself into her throat. She swallowed him dutifully, lovingly, as he came, listening to the sounds of her boyfriend experiencing his release. The fingers in her hair unclenched and he relaxed against the back of the sofa, catching his breath. She gave a final kiss to the head of his prick before coming up to press her lips against his. Arthur kissed her lazily, dreamlike, his mind still clouded, vaguely tasting his own pungent flavor on her tongue.

“Did you like that?” she murmured into the space between their mouths.

He nodded, kissing her again.

She brushed back his dark hair with her fingers and leaned her forehead against his. “I really like you, Arthur,” she said.

“Really?” he asked.

“Really.”

In the room, the film play forgotten on the television.


End file.
